The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to triggering server state changes with references.
In a client/server system, clients can obtain services offered by a server. The services offered can include functionality, such as, analytical application, financial planning, customer resource management, and supply chain management. To obtain services, a client can have a series of interactions with a server. For example, a client can request an initiation of a session including financial planning services. Then, a server can respond with a confirmation that the session has been initiated and the server can send content to the client which is rendered through a client system's user interface. In some scenarios, interactions from a client to a server can include a request to change a server state. For example, a client can send a request to a server to change a data selection to a data selection for a certain customer.